The Perfect Couple
by S-Dreamer
Summary: AU: Elijah and Katherine. Katherine and Elijah. The both of them are the Perfect Couple, but there experiences are everything but perfect. In fact, dealing with an abusive father, parents that are never home, and a twin that is always overshadowing is more than any couple can handle. "It's us against the world," Elijah whispered as he kissed Katherine. "Forever." (Some Fluff!)
1. The beginning

_**Hey guys! So I know some of you are kind of mad cause it's like: "Girl what the h***?! Why aren't you updating the other story?" I also figured that I might shut it down or rewrite so yeah. Just give me a little time and I'll upload I promise! Anyways, I love this story idea, so honest commentary would be much appreciated.**_

Chapter One

Katherine pulled her hair up in a bun as she tried to land her tour en l'air. Her Ballet Mistress stared at her, her lips in a stern line. Katherine sighed and plopped down near the wall next to her best friend: Caroline.

"Wow, you don't seem to please Madame Stick-up-my-butt this week," Caroline said as she took a sip of her water. Katherine shrugged and took a swig of her water and wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"Tell me about it. I keep trying to land this stupid jump and I just can't," Katherine said as she groaned frustrated at the fact that she couldn't land it. She knew that Madame Rouge is relying on her for the finals and she still hadn't landed the jump.

"Hey, don't stress out. You'll land it," Caroline encouraged Katherine as both their phones vibrated. Madame Rouge's hawkeye turned to the both of them as they each smiled sheepishly and turned to their phones. Katherine immediately saw Elijah's text.

"What did Elijah want?" Caroline asked as she glanced at her best friend's cell phone.

"Elijah problems. I kind of have to go," Katherine said as she picked up her dance bag and slipped on her sweats over her leotard and smiled warily at her. She rushed out of the class and into her Volkswagen.

"Stupid Elijah," Katherine said as she shut the door behind her and drove off to his house. When she parked in front of Elijah's family mansion, she immediately surveyed the driveway and looked around for signs of his older brother and father. When she noticed the driveway with Rebekah and Niklaus' car, she immediately got out of the car and walked into the house to find Klaus and Elijah fighting.

"Hey!" Katherine called as she dropped her bag at the door and immediately spread the two of them apart. When she did, she looked at Elijah immediately and grabbed his face gently. She saw the bruises and knew that they came off seeing the sweat around his face.

"I tried to keep him still enough and cover it before you came, but that's when Klaus started being Klaus," Rebekah said as she plopped on the couch and placed her feet on the coffee table as she texted away.

"Come on," Katherine said as she gently grabbed his hand and let him up the stairs.

"Babe, I'm fine," Elijah said Katherine walked into the room and let him sit on the bed as she pulled her concealer out of her bra. Elijah stared at the concealer and pushed it away. Katherine glared at him and opened the concealer and popped out the sponge again.

"What did your dad get mad about now?" Katherine asked as she kneeled in front of him and started covering his bruises.

"What else does he get mad at?" he strained out as Katherine brushed the sponge over his cheek bone.

"Again, why don't you just quit?" Katherine murmured as she quickly got under his eye. Elijah sighed out in impatience and stood up.

"You know I can't do that," Elijah strained out. Katherine nodded and stood up. She knew how his dad could be since he had a big temper and always wanted to have control of all his kids and Elijah especially. His mother was no different since she was always taking his side and never defending any of her children minus Rebekah. Elijah ran his fingers through his hair and quickly turned around after he noticed what Katherine was wearing.

"Damn it. Was that today?" Elijah asked. Katherine looked down at herself and shrugged it off. Elijah sighed and hugged her.

"What couldn't you land?" Elijah murmured as he grabbed onto Katherine's waist and kissed her neck.

"My stupid Tour en l'air," Katherine said as she looked up at Elijah. She gently brushed his cheekbone and frowned.

"My tour en l'air doesn't matter when your dad hits you," Katherine whispered as Elijah kissed her palm.

"It'll be okay Katy," Elijah murmured as he tucked a peace of hair behind her ear and smiled. He gently pecked her lips and looked down at her outfit again.

"I'm really sorry babe," he said, his voice rumbling voice rumbling off chest. Katherine placed her ear on his chest and shrugged again.

"You needed me. I pay the instructors not the other way around. They won't care Elijah," Katherine murmured as Elijah smiled.

"Always the one to take charge," Elijah laughed out. Katherine looked up at him and frowned.

"Got a problem with that, buddy?" Katherine asked as she poked his chest. Elijah tickled Katherine until they heard the downstairs door slam. Katherine immediately checked her surroundings and searched for anything that was hers. She didn't like having his dad know she was around. Elijah immediately opened his closet and helped Katherine climb on top of his clothes rack and lay flatly on the shelf as Elijah covered her with clothes. He quickly pecked her lips and waited for Elijah to give the okay to leave as he shut the door and hid under the bed. This is what they had to do when Mikael had come back from a poker match or the golf club with his friends: they hid and they always have since they were kids. Katherine closed her eyes as she thought back to a time when Elijah and her where kids and there was no such thing as competition and there was no such thing as evil.

_Katherine sat on the swings and watched Elena laugh with Bonnie and looked away, wishing she had study hall with her best friend, Caroline. Instead, she had recess on a different time than Caroline. She sighed and kicked the ground with her shoe and when she looked up, she saw a couple a kids, not too far away, shoving another kid around. She didn't know what pissed her off, maybe it was that the kid did nothing or the fact that he was just sitting there. Katherine was not use to just letting it be. She glared at the sixth grader and clutched her little 10 year old hands and stood up._

"_Hey." Her voice rang like bells when she spoke. Elena immediately looked at Katherine as she shoved the eighth grader onto the sandbox and stomped her foot. Elena immediately rushed over to her twin, ready to explain until she noticed the boy next to her staring in awe. _

"_If you touch him again, I'll cut you into a half and hang you from both flag poles! You got it?" Katherine hissed. The kid nodded urgently and stumbled as he stood up. Katherine immediately shoved him back down and pointed back to the boy._

"_Apologize!" Katherine demanded. She watched as the boys' pants darkened around his thighs as he stammered out an apology and run off crying. Katherine smiled smugly and quickly turned around to look at the boy._

"_Are you-"_

"_That was mean!" The boy yelled out. Katherine took a step back as she stared at the person's angered face._

"_I'm sorry but he can't bully you," Katherine defended as she crossed her arms and glared._

"_Well still! It doesn't make you any better," the kid yelled. His face glowed a bright red back at Katherine. He shoved her arm as she glared at him._

"_Hey-"_

"_Hey, I'm sorry about him. He's just very defensive," a dark haired boy told her. Katherine narrowed her eyes. She guessed they were related because of their jaw line and the fact that their eyes matched. She hated when kids complained because they wanted to be cool. For some reason, this older boy seemed different than the others. He was also looking at her in a strange way. _

"_Oh… well, if I would've known he was gonna get defensive, I wouldn't have helped him," Katherine snapped. The older boy shook his head and smiled._

"_I'm Elijah," he said as he wrapped an arm around his brother. "This is Niklaus."_

"_Katherine," she said as she turned and swept her hair back, just like Caroline told her. If she turned, she might've caught Elijah staring after her as if he had found the stars._

"Baby," Elijah whispered. When Katherine opened her eyes, she noticed she wasn't in the closet anymore, but, in fact, curled up on her side and into Elijah's side.

"How long had I fallen asleep?" Katherine asked as she snuggled in closer. Elijah smiled as he felt Katherine's warmth intensify.

"About four hours," he murmured as he brushed her bangs out of the way. She quickly shot up and looked at the clock and noticed it was past twelve o'clock.

"Shit!" Katherine was going to be in major trouble when she got home. It wasn't with her parents but with her twin, Elena. It was Katherine's turn to make dinner and it was Jeremy's day back from Colorado and Katherine forgot. She quickly tried to find her Pointe shoes and located them at the foot of the bed. She grabbed the spare rubber band from her wrist and tied her hair into a tight bun.

"Babe," Elijah said. Katherine felt her body to make sure her phone was on her when she remembered her bag was next to the front door. Her heart immediately started racing when she thought about all the questions his father might have asked him and if he left any bruising on his face.

"Where's…" Katherine trailed off when she turned and saw Elijah holding the bag she was panicking over.

"How'd- what- who?" Katherine asked as Elijah guided her to the bed again.

"Rebekah grabbed it after she heard Mikael yelling," Elijah explained. Katherine sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"If he would've hit you again, I would've never forgiven myself," Katherine whispered. Elijah gently grabbed her chin and pecked her lips gently. Katherine immediately melted when she felt the pressure of his lips as it met hers. She couldn't tell anyone how much Elijah Mikaelson's kisses felt. Her heart did race, but it was more than that. When they kissed, she could feel the connection she had with Elijah like a lightning bolt alerting her body for what was to come. Her heart pounded too loudly in her ears for her to be able to focus on anything else. When Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer to his body, she could feel their hearts pounding in rhythm, as if they were one. When Elijah slowly pulled away, she felt their heart separating and her heart slow. Slowly, everything turned back to normal, back to just Katherine and Elijah.

"Stay with me tonight," Elijah whispered as he stared into Katherine's eyes. Katherine's heart raced again as she nodded. Elijah smiled widely and pulled her into a hug and spun her around. Katherine giggled and knew that even after three years, she could never get over Elijah.

~~~  
><strong><em>Hey guys! I know it's short but I just wanted to introduce Katherine and Elijah's relationship before I went into the big stuff. So comment your honest oppinon and yes, I am well aware that Katherine is different but it is FANFICTION so, I hope you like it!<br>Please comment!_**


	2. Family Matters

Chapter Two

Katherine was seriously the dorkiest big sister alive. She tackled Jeremy with kisses and hugs the next morning when she got home but had to face Elena's glare.

"Well good morning to you too," Elena said as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Katherine. Katherine smiled and continued to give kisses to Jeremy.

"So when are you going to tell me where you were at?" Elena asked as she stepped closer to Katherine. Katherine groaned as Jeremy pushed her away and raised an eyebrow at Elena.

"If you're seriously going to question that, then you're definitely not as bright as I thought you were. I mean, look at what she's wearing," Jeremy laughed out as Katherine shoved him. She hated when Elena acted like she was the lady of the house. Katherine could never get past her when she was like that because she thought it was her responsibility when they were all old enough to take care of each other when their parents were never around, which was always.

Elena gave Katherine a once over as Katherine walked into the kitchen and set her bag off to the side. She pulled the door of the fridge open and grabbed the leftovers, which she noticed was lasagna, Jeremy's favorite.

"Katherine, can you please put on some pants? Damon's coming over," Elena asked as she watched her twin. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"This is Elijah's shirt, babe-"

"Yes, I can see that."

"Then why are you so worried about it?" Katherine asked just as Damon Salvatore, Elena's new boyfriend walked into the house and stopped short when he saw Katherine.

"Talk about flashing," Damon said as he smirked. Katherine flipped him the bird and grabbed the Tupperware and walked up to her room where she locked herself in. When she locked the door, she turned and stared at herself in the mirror thinking about Elijah. She immediately raised her hand and gently touched her lips with a smile but quickly frowned when she remembered she had to make up for the lost time in the studio. She hated missing ballet because it was a pain when she had to double on practice. She usually skipped classes because she needed the entire day to get the routine and run it over with Madame Rouge before she was dismissed and seen as ready. She hated that part of her day the most, but she was it was, in fact, a Saturday and she didn't have to worry about making up homework.

Her phone instantly vibrated, which snapped her out of her thoughts. Katherine grabbed her phone from her waistband and quickly clicked onto the photo message that appeared on the screen. She smiled when she saw Elijah in the background tackling Kol for the football. She was incredibly happy to know that he was happy. She scrolled down the message on her Android and clicked onto the next picture which had him looking away at the clouds with the ball in his hands.

'_I am always looking at the same sky as you' _the picture read. Katherine smiled and placed her phone down on the dresser and prepared to get dressed for practice.

"So, how was practice?" Caroline asked Katherine. Katherine groaned. After Katherine had finished with practice, she immediately called Caroline and invited her to the Grill where she had to catch up on girl time.

"It was okay. Madame was on me and giving me double warm-up for ditching on her. Honestly, I feel like just shoving my pointe shoe where they belong," Katherine complained as she grabbed her foot and rubbed it. Even the sheep wool couldn't help her toes from being sore from her standing on Pointe. Caroline laughed and sipped her coffee.

"Well, only three more months until Nationals and she'll be off both our backs," Caroline reminded her. Katherine nodded and stared intently at Caroline as she watched Bonnie enter the Grill.

"Don't look back now but… Bonnie's here," Katherine whispered. Caroline immediately froze up and stared straight ahead as if there was no place behind her. Bonnie looked around the Grill and caught Katherine's eye. Katherine smiled sheepishly at Caroline as she walked over and waved.

"Hey Katherine, how are you?! It's been a long time since we talked," Bonnie said cheerfully as Caroline snorted.

"I've been okay. How've you been Bonnie?" Katherine asked as she twirled the spoon around her coffee.

"I've been okay just wandering around," Bonnie started. Caroline scoffed and Bonnie glanced at her. Oh no, Katherine thought. She knew there was going to be some confrontation.

"I bet not with some other guy's boyfriend, right? I mean, that's the whole reason Stefan and I broke up," Caroline spat. Bonnie glared at her.

"Says the girl who has a boyfriend every week," Bonnie said. Caroline's eyes narrowed as she scoffed and stood up.

"You have no right to say that! You slept with him!"

"You kissed Jeremy!"

Caroline scoffed, "That was way before I even met you!"

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Bonnie turned on her heels and left just as Caroline plopped back down in her seat. Katherine took a sip of her coffee. She hated being caught in the middle of anyone Caroline hates, but always stuck by Caroline's side because of the fact that Caroline would stand up for her in a heartbeat. Caroline and Katherine have been best friends since either of them could remember. Caroline and Katherine were the ones stuck next to each other when the next best option was her own twin or Taylor Lockwood who now is Elijah's rival. Instead, she stayed with the eccentric blonde and stuck by her side ever since.

"God I just cannot stand her!" Caroline groaned. Katherine sipped her coffee quietly until she noticed Caroline grab her hair with her hands.

"Hey, what are you telling me?" Katherine asked gently. She grabbed Caroline's hand from across the table and tried to make Caroline look at her.

"Stefan and I broke up but it's just… god why did she have to do that? We were good!" Katherine nodded sympathetically but raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you with Taylor?" Caroline's head immediately shot up and smiled.

"Yes and you know what? I have formal parties to plan and stuff to get down and things to practice," Caroline said as she stood up, grabbed her latest designer bag and walked out of The Grill with a bounce in her step.

Katherine shook her head and laughed to herself until she noticed Mikael not too far away with someone that looked vaguely familiar. She continued to look on as she watched him whisper into the lady's ear until she heard someone coughing and turned around to see Alaric smiling at her.

"Hey Ric!" Katherine said as she hugged her god father. Alaric Saltzmen smiled at her as he crossed the room and gave her a bear hug. She could see her pregnant aunt, Jenna, smiled at Katherine as she held her stomach and sat down on one of the chairs.

"How are you and Jenna?" Katherine asked as Ric smiled at his wife.

"Perfect. Except, of course, all the labor pains and everything, but she's taking it surprisingly well. Where are your parents? How's Elijah?" Alaric asked. Katherine shrugged.

"I assume Elijah's with Kol training and parents, same old same old." Katherine picked her nails.

"Well, you know there's always room for you all at our house," Alaric said sincerely. Katherine looked into Alaric's eyes and glanced back at her nails. She knew her godfather meant well and loved them all as if they were his own, but she wished sometimes that her parents could show that type of affection on them but she knew it was just dreaming to high.

"I know," Katherine murmured as she glanced up again, but this time, she caught Mikael standing and the woman take his hand. She continued to watch them until they walked out the back of the Grill. Katherine immediately jumped to conclusions. Alaric followed Katherine's gaze and scoffed.

"Let me guess, football season getting to him?" Alaric asked. Katherine shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know." Because it was true. Mikael could be having an affair and Katherine did not want to be the one to let it out. She quickly shook her head and said quick goodbye's to her godparents and walked to her car. She immediately climbed into her bug and shot a text to Rebekah. When she parked in front of the Mikaelson mansion, she noticed Elijah's mom's car in the parkway and cursed up a storm. She really didn't want anyone home. When she opened the door, she immediately noticed the tension in the air. She knew something had just happened. Esther had her apron on and Katherine immediately knew what the tension was about: Kol. Kol always started some type of drama that made his mother angry but she never denied him because Kol had a record label and was the one providing the family with money besides their father's law firm. Funny thing is that their father actually approves of Katherine since she was a ballerina and the fact that their parents have known each other for years.

"Kol!" Katherine called out. Esther looked at Katherine and scowled at her.

"Please quiet down a little Katerina. Everyone knows that you are present," Esther said while she scanned Katherine's appearance. Katherine smirked as Kol came smiling at Katherine as Elijah followed.

"Hey Kat," Kol called out.

"Babe, I didn't know you were coming," Elijah said with a smile. Katherine smiled as Elijah grabbed her waist and kissed her neck. Kol frowned and threw the football at them.

"Hey, none of that," Rebekah said as she plopped down on the couch and smiled at them. Katherine made a face as Esther stared at her children admiring Katherine. Katherine then heard small feet running towards her as she quickly opened her arms and accepted Henrik into her arms.

"Katty!" Henrik squealed as Katherine kissed his face and tickled him until he was squirming around.

"Hey little guy," Katherine said as she set six year old Henrik down.

"Did Lijah tell you about the pictures I drew?" Henrik asked as he glanced quickly at Elijah. Katherine smiled.

"Yeah he did."

"Wanna go see?" Henrik asked, already pulling Katherine to his room. She caught a glance at Esther and noticed she wasn't even in the room.

_**Hey guys! So I kind of wanted to show the relationships between the other characters and trust me, stuff will get real!  
>Follow and favorite and honest comments are always appreciated unless it's rude...<strong>_

_**So updates are on Wednesdays!**_


	3. Troubles

Chapter Three

This wasn't new to Elijah. He was use to his father pushing him. He was use to the long hours and the scrapes on his fingertips when the ball flew straight into his hands. That's how hard his father threw the ball. He had to make sure Elijah was in shape enough to qualify to the state championship. Elijah had to come out number one, and that's why Elijah was up at Six o'clock in the morning. He was tired and definitely worn out by the number of sprints Mikael was making him run. He knew that this was just the start.

"When you're done, come back here so we can work on your throws, boy," Mikael said as he squinted at his second eldest son. Elijah panted and continued on with his sprints. If he even thought about wiping his sweat, he was terrified of his father thinking he was weak and too incompetent to do some simple tasks, as he would say. Elijah finished his last sprint and immediately grabbed the ball and passed it to his father.

"Good, boy," his father barked out. Elijah starting running to his left as the ball sailed towards him. He immediately caught it, feeling the scabes on his fingertips reopening. He tried not to wince as he sailed it back to his father. Elijah was exhausted. He hadn't even had a good night's rest since he was worrying about waking up the next day. He wished he could just, but he knew that was not the case. His heart was racing a thousand miles a minute when he noticed the ball did not land into his father's hand but a few feet in front of him. Elijah could automatically see his father fuming. Elijah was tempted to just run when his father grabbed the ball and was approaching him. He felt like a rock was stuck in his throat, preventing him to swallow or even breathe.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know what came over-" Before Elijah could even finish, his father had already shoved him.

"What is hell is wrong with you? Do you think this is a joke to you? Huh? Answer me boy" Mikael hissed. Elijah stayed silent as his father grabbed the collar of his shirt and shoved him to the ground.

"I do not just spend my time here to dilly dally. Do you not see how important this is or is your stupidity too much in the way?" Mikael cursed.

"I'm sorry sir," Elijah replied. Mikael spat next to him.

"Get your ass up! We need to do this again!" Mikael said. Elijah groaned inwardly and stood up, feeling his father's gaze on him as he bent down to get the ball.

"Let's try this again," Mikael hissed.

000

Elijah laid down in his tub taking a ice bath. His muscles were incredibly tense. His father had really whipped him into shape and maybe even thrown some blows at him. Either way, he was tired and definitely needed Kat. He picked up his phone and winced, cursing under his breath silently. He skimmed to her contact and hit call. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" her voice chirped. Elijah smiled.

"Hey gorgeous," his voice rumbled. He knew Katherine well enough that he could feel her smile through the phone.

"Hello to you beautiful," she said.

"How was ballet?"

"Same old same old. How was your day? Do you want me to come over?" Katherine asked.

"So impatient," Elijah teased as he stirred in the bath.

"Haha, already on my way," Elijah said. Katherine laughed and hung up. Elijah smiled into his phone. He was completely and madly in love with Katerina Gilbert. Her laugh made his heart race. Her smile made his stomach flutter. Her kisses made him crave her even more. He didn't want anyone else since he had perfection already. Katherine, to him, was the definition of perfection. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room, getting dressed for the day. He slipped on his favorite pair of straight legged jeans, a black v-neck, and some vans. He smiled into the mirror and combed his hair. Once he finished, he walked downstairs and heard Rebekah complain to their mom about Junior prom and her dress.

"Anyways, Matt and I are going to be matching and I still haven't picked a color," Rebekah said as she popped a fruit into her mouth. Esther nodded as she placed a plate of various fruits in front of the seat that Elijah sits in.

"Well, you could wear your second best color that you were going to pick for prom and then just wear the number one for prom," Esther said as she turned to look at Elijah.

"You better not have made your father mad because he came to me with an attitude." Elijah slipped into the bar stool and sighed.

"Never can really make him happy anyways," Elijah said as his phone vibrated on the counter.

"Well, try harder not to make him mad. Rebekah, darling, ask your dad for his credit card cause I have to go to work," Esther said as she grabbed her keys and left. Rebekah started picking at her food. Elijah knew that it was the start of her eating disorder. Every time her mom was here, she pretended to eat. Once her mom left, she left the food untouched and gave it off to Klaus.

"Rebekah, please eat," Elijah said as he stuffed his face with the fruit.

"Not all that hungry," Rebekah sighed out.

"Yeah, make her lose a little weight, isn't that right Bekah? Having the perfect dress?" A annoyed Klaus said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Go to hell Nik!" Rebekah cried.

"What Rebekah? Don't you want the most amazing dre-" And before Klaus could even finish, Elijah was punching his face. Rebekah immediately tried to separate them apart.

"How dare you? What's wrong with you?! She's our baby sister!" Elijah exclaimed. Katherine immediately grabbed Rebekah and gave a nod to Elijah.

"Well you all don't have trouble, do you?! You are all the golden children while I am the black sheep!" Klaus yelled. Elijah almost punched him again.

"And what right does that give you to torment the people who see you as you are Niklaus?!" Elijah barked. Klaus stood there until he was being shoved by Katherine.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" she spat. Klaus didn't say anything.

"After all these years Klaus. I've done a lot for you! I defended you, remember?! Rebekah loves you more than anything!" Katherine yelled. Elijah stared at her with fascination as Klaus continue to take Katherine's words until he hit her. Elijah was grabbing Katherine in a minute as Henrik punched Klaus' legs and said no.

Kol immediately raced down that stairs and held Klaus back. Klaus, however, shrugged him off and walked out of the house leaving everyone stunned.


End file.
